My Sephiroth
by Insueka-Laneya-Comagtochi
Summary: My first oneshot ever and its ff7 advent children. Sephiroth and OC. Could love conquer over Jenova's power over Sephiroth? please read and review, and please no flames.


My Sephiroth

I do not own FFAC but I wish I could won Sephiroth :( o well so don't u dare sure me.

This is my one-shot from Advent Children, I thought of this while watching the final battle, I haven't watched the whole movie yet, just the put were Kadaj turned into Sephiroth. And I was thinking of this hope you like it. Oh yea and to mention, I never finished the game so if I got things wrong please excuse me. Enjoy

Seven years ago I thought that I had lost you for good. I wouldn't and couldn't believe that you had killed so many people all because of a belief, your mother. But then two years ago you came back, but when I saw you, you weren't the Sephiroth that I loved and who loved me back. All you talk about was creating a better world, a world without senseless humans. I knew it was not you when you kissed me or even when we made love. You changed so much. What happened to you?

But in the end Cloud and his friends killed you. I knew that you were lost; many would think that I wanted revenge. But to tell you the truth, I didn't. I tried to turn you back to the one who loves me. Not the person who thinks of me as a slave. Sephiroth, today when you emerge out from Kadaj's body, I'm going to try to bring you back to me. I lost you twice, and I couldn't bear it all a third time.

Flashback (years and years back from the time Sephiroth and Cloud were friends)

"Hey Sephiroth!" The silver hair SOLIDER turned to see his blonde hair friend, whom was also a SOLIDER but an underclassmen of a sort.

"Come to annoy me again Cloud?" Sephiroth said jokingly to his friend. Sephiroth was a legend, a hero; many would think that he had a lot of women, whom were admires, fans, or what not. But Sephiroth as hard as it may seem he wasn't with anyone. He had no desire to be with anyone.

"Come on I want you to meet an old friend of mine." Cloud said as he pulled Sephiroth, hoping that he would follow. He only sighed.

"Cloud…" Sephiroth sighed.

"Oh come on, you'll like her. I promise, she is another member of SOLIDER, she isn't really a fan of yours though. Her name is Rose Metiya." Cloud smiled then right when Sephiroth was going to flip Cloud to where Cloud would be crashing to the ground and let go of him, he saw what seemed to him was an angel. She stood there with long hair red as blood and eyes green as expensive emeralds. With the light kiss of the light her form was just pure angelic. Sephiroth just stopped, stopping Cloud with him. This angel was not even looking their way. She was just looking to the sky and the wind seemed to dance with her hair. The light breeze played with her straight layered hair, the short bangs brushed her face like a lover's caress.

Then what seemed to be hours of starring at this goddess, she turned to them. She was wearing a red halter top with tight black leather pants. She looked at Cloud and smiled but when she saw Sephiroth, she could have sworn her heart skipped a beat. Yes, she had seen his face many times on poster, or television, or even the girls who wanted to be with him. But for some odd reason seeing him in person made her feel free and her heart began to race. She was puzzled at that. She shook her mind from her thoughts and walked toward the two.

"Cloud, I can't believe you dragged the poor man out here." Sephiroth surely thought that he had died, her voice was not only angelic but the way her mouth moved…he was lost. (Yeah I know that this may not sound like Sephiroth but who really knows how he acted before everything that happened and plus this is my fanfic, I can do what or say whatever the hell I want. Sorry not meant for the people who are started to like it. I just wanted to clear that up. I'll shut up now) But then Cloud elbowed him in the ribs. Sephiroth grunted softly not excepting that, he straightened himself and continued to look at this goddess.

"It wasn't a bother Miss Metiya." She smiled and walked up to Sephiroth and stood in front of him.

"Its Rose, my name is Rose. Don't refer me to that, we are all SOLIDERS here so no proper name calling."

"Forgive me." He smirked.

"Is there something that you find amusing, Sephiroth?"

"No of course not."

"Could I ask a question?" He shrugged.

"Do you want to play a game?"

"Ah come on Rose you just met him." Cloud sighed. Rose just looked at Sephiroth not really evilly but she had that 'I'm up to no good smile'.

"I just wanna see if he is as good as everyone say."

"He'll kick your ass." Rose's smirk just seemed to gain more confidence.

"I'll go easy on her, Cloud." Sephiroth had no idea what was going on but he felt that he just had to say that. Cloud didn't laugh or anything he just gave that look like 'he's fucking dead'. Sephiroth was going to question that but Rose did a back flip and kicking him hard in the chest. Sephiroth took a step back to regain his balance.

"You're gonna go easy on me because I'm a girl right?" Sephiroth looked to his friend, Cloud just gave him a 'can't help you r she is going to kick my ass too.'

"I…"

"So the Great, Legendary Sephiroth takes it easy on girls, because we're weaker we're not as good as the God Sephiroth. Am I right?" Sephiroth just gave a stupid look.

"Rose…" Next thing he knew Rose came up behind him and punched him. She kept coming at him, but then he dodged all her attacks. He would not hit her once then suddenly she drew her gunblade (hey her weapon had to be different :D) from the sheath on her back. It had a red blade with an odd design in green. At the end of the handle was a charm of a beauty fully bloomed rose.

"Come on Rose he didn't mean it that way." Cloud yelled from the sidelines.

"Shut up and stay out of this Cloud." Rose said as she ran toward Sephiroth. He of course blocked it with his sword. Everyone could see that she was trying her hardest, her motive, no one knows.

"Why are you so determined to beat me."

"You think that you are better then everyone else, you make me sick. All men like you just want power and expect everyone else to bow down to you. I would rather die then do such thing. So stop holding back damnit and fight me!" She said as she cut his arm a bit.

"Rose, Sephiroth is nothing like your father!" Sephiroth just became more confused by the minute.

"Your father?" Sephiroth looked at her and saw that her eyes began to water. Then he began to put the pieces together.

"Shut up!" She went to attack him again. He dropped his sword and opened his arms to Rose. She tried to stop but she couldn't.

Sephiroth grunted in slight pain. Rose's eyes just widened, Cloud ran over to them. Sephiroth almost fell backward if Rose hadn't dropped her gunblade to keep him up.

"You're stupid, why didn't you block it, you could have done that so easily. So why didn't you?" Rose said as tears began to flow own her face.

"It was my only proof to you that not all men that are famous like me are like your father. Besides it's just a small flesh wound, I'll live." He laughed, Rose seemed to get upset she let go of him and began stomping away. Sephiroth braced himself to hit the ground but Cloud caught him.

"She's tough isn't she?"

"Tough? I don't think so, very emotional that's the word." Cloud moved them over to the side quickly. The two men look at the spot that they were just at and saw several draggers stuck to the fence and stuck on the cement ground.

"And she has very good hearing, so watch what you say about her." Sephiroth nodded.

Several Months Later

"I have never seen Rose so determined." Tifa said as her and Cloud saw their childhood friend practicing hard. "What happened a few months back?"

"Well remember when Sephiroth was here?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well I had him and Rose meet and you know Rose, sometimes taking things a bit too seriously or out of proportion."

"Yeah."

"Well she thought that Sephiroth was saying that she was weak because she was a girl. So she got upset and of course fought."

"Oh, but isn't Sephiroth coming down today?" Tifa said looking at Cloud.

"Yeah, that's why she has been practicing so she could beat him this time." Tifa mouthed a big 'oh'.

"Hey speaking of Sephiroth." Tifa said looking behind Cloud. Cloud turned and waved at his long silver haired friend, whom he admired. Sephiroth waved back. When he reached the two he saw Rose in the clear field practicing.

"Is that all she has been doing for the last several months?" He said in a bit of shock. Cloud nodded.

"She is determined to beat you." Sephiroth sighed and began to walk toward her. Tifa pulled Cloud away.

"Hey what are you doing Tifa?"

"Let's give them some time alone." Cloud was confused but followed her.

"Damn that Sephiroth, I'll show him." Rose said twirling her gunblade around the blade moved faster then it did several months ago. She has gotten faster since she last saw Sephiroth.

"Show me what? You can't still be mad at me." She turned rapidly seeing Sephiroth. She gasped but he caught her off guard and tripped her causing her sword to fly backwards.

"Damnit…stupid…" She blabbered. She got to her feet and Sephiroth came at her but she did back flips until she reached where her sword was. She drew it out of the ground on time to block Sephiroth's sword attack.

"That's good you have gotten faster but a still bit clumsy." She growled at that and forced herself up and pushing back. He almost lost his footing. They fought for what seemed like hours. Right when they both began to feel exhausted, they charged at each other but Sephiroth tripped her by putting his feet in between hers and pushing forward. She fell backwards with a small squeal, her sword was pulled from her hands. They both were breathing heavily and in an interesting position. When Rose fell back her hands were over his head and Sephiroth was between her legs. "Stop this Rose, there is no point on fighting. I'm not like your father, when I was gone I did a bit of research and your father was strong I give him that but you are stronger than him if you could just turn that anger into something else, something you can use to make you stronger than you already are. To tell you the truth, you gave me a harder this time than the last. I would not think you were weak because you were a girl and I'm sorry it was my fault. Could you forgive me?"

Rose was shocked, all this time she looked at him as if he was another person like her father, but inside she knew that she covered herself so that she would not be hurt again. And just meeting Sephiroth, she fell even to her dislike. She was in love with him. She didn't want to but she couldn't help it. Besides Cloud and some other of her guy friends she trusted. In the past she liked some guys but none made her feel the way she felt when she was with Sephiroth.

"I forgive you. I'm sorry about the last time. It was just…" Then another shock to her he took her lips into a soft kiss. Her eyes widened but slowly began to close as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

End of flashbacks

No, I will not think about that now, not when I could lose you again. What am I doing? I thought as I ran to my motorcycle. Quickly I placed my gunblade on my back and got on my motorcycle. I sped down the highway on my way to where Reno said Cloud and Kadaj were at. I hoped in my mind that I wouldn't be to late. Soon I enter the town, then on a building I saw two small figures. One was hanging on to a side and another standing above it. I looked up and saw an airship.

On board

"Who is that?" Yuffie said trying to point at the person riding a green motorcycle speeding toward Cloud and Kadaj. Tifa ran to the side, along with Barret.

"Holy fucking shit, that's Rose Metiya!" Barret exclaimed.

"Rose, what is she doing her, I thought she killed herself?"

"Obviously not." Cid said still pulling the airship away.

"Oh god she came here for Sephiroth or Kadaj!" Tifa exclaimed.

"Um if I could ask who is she and why would she come here for Sephiroth or Kadaj."

"She is another former SOLIDER, Cloud and I know her from our childhood, she grew up with us. And she was deeply in love with Sephiroth and he loved her back."

"Hold on a moment, Sephiroth can't love."

"This all was before Sephiroth went crazy. They were so in love, it killed her when he was supposedly dead the first time. She was very mad at Cloud and the second time when we killed him, I heard she killed herself. Those two would never be apart before he changed."

"So she won't give up on him while everyone else has?" Tifa shook her head.

"Her love for him is more love then perhaps anyone here has ever known. Her love is unbreakable. She wants to change him back."

"But she can't he's crazy." Tifa's eyes began to water.

"I know she will die trying…"

Rose

I gasped when I noticed that the two figures were Kadaj and Cloud. I sped my bike up more. I can't be too late. But when I jumped off my bike to jump rock or steps to get to them Kadaj let go of the edge, I almost screamed but then I felt pluses in my body, it couldn't be, could it…Sephiroth…

I quickly began to climb the obstacles that lie in front of me. I kept my eyes on them. Cloud had just reached Kadaj, then the dust and debris had faded away, I nearly felt as if I could die right then and there. It was truly my Sephiroth. He's alive. I climbed faster.

I never looked away as they fought. I just wish that I could fly. I wish that I had wings. Then I felt my back began to burn. Then suddenly green feathers floated around me. I looked down saw that I was flying. So wishes do come true. I began to fly to the two.

But then the sky began to darken. It was because of Sephiroth I had to stop him before he destroys the planet. Then suddenly black vines or what not began to weave from the dark hole that Sephiroth created. I made sure my wings did not touch them. I did not what they would do to me if I did touch them. I have gotten this far I'm not going to stop now.

I was getting closer. There were fighting on a roof top. I didn't know how to fly, since this was my first time. They were moving to fast for me.

"CLOUD! SEPHIROTH!" I yelled. I saw Cloud look at me. He was blocking Sephiroth's attack.

"Rose get out of here, what the hell are you doing! Are you crazy!" He yelled. I wasn't going to listen to him this time. He is a brother to me but no I will not listen this once. I had to stop this, this was my last chance.

"NO!" I flew down to them. I touched the ground. "Sephiroth stop this, I beg of you!" Sephiroth turned toward me. He grinned evilly and began walking toward me.

"Sephiroth your battle is with me leave Rose out of this!" Cloud charged at him but with one swing of Sephiroth's sword he was pushed back to the next building. After Cloud was on the other side Sephiroth began to walk towards me.

"Sephiroth, you don't have to do this." I pleaded.

"The only person I felt who could rule beside me and mother was you. But you're on his side. I knew that I shouldn't have trusted you. You are no use to me anymore." I began to cry.

"Seph I know you don't mean that my love. Jenova is getting to you, she has taken over your mind. You have to fight her and return to me." I said moving closer to him. The whole world seemed to be watching.

On Board

"Is she stupid!" Yuffie yelled jumping up and down angrily.

"I'm sorry but I have to agree with Yuffie for once." Cid said as he watched Rose walking closer to Sephiroth.

"Watch, this is the love that will overcome anything." Tifa said heartbrokenly.

Rose and Sephiroth

"How dare you speak of my mother like that? I will make you regret it." He charged at her, she draw her gunblade that rest in between her wings, she blocked it. Sephiroth's green eyes held hatred but there was something else. Rose knew then that she hasn't totally lost him.

"I love you Seph, more then anything in the world. After what happened two years ago when I knew you were gone, I wanted to die. I couldn't go on without you. Long ago before Jenova came around all we ever did was love each other. We had a love so strong, a love no one could break. Even now in your eyes, you still love me behind what Jenova has you all wrapped up in. Seph, fight her please, please return to me. I love you, I need you back. Sephiroth…." I said looking at Sephiroth, his force on his sword weakened. I was crying but when I saw his eyes began to soften, I smiled. But then he shook his head. And backed away from me. He shook his head rapidly. I frowned.

"No, it's all a lie, I'm the chosen one, mother and I will create a new world! A world without people like you!" I only looked at him trying to smile with the tears. I felt no fear. I opened my arms and my wings expanded like my arms. He charged at me.

"ROSE!" Everyone yelled. I winced in pain. My wings folded around Sephiroth and I. my arms were around his front. I looked at him, he gasped, whatever spell or control he was under, and it was broken. I could feel my blood drip from his sword.

"My Seph, you're back, my love."

3rd person POV

Rose's wings burst into many feathers, they floated around them and went to Cloud and the airship. The black wine of whatever disappeared along with the hole in the sky, the sky was still gray as it began to rain. Everyone that had witnessed the commotion was heartbroken. Cloud regained his stance and jumped back over to where Rose and Sephiroth were at. Rose just fell forward into Sephiroth's chest. Sephiroth slowly pulled his sword out of her and sat down and bringing her into his arms.

"Rose, I'm so sorry. I'm so…" Rose laid her right index finger over his lips.

"Its only a small flesh wound." Her and Sephiroth laughed a bit, but then she coughed up blood. But she cupped his cheek to reassure him that she was ok.

"Don't talk my love. Save your strength. You're going to get better. I promise."

"I am better…for the last two years…I was like the living dead…cough…but now that you're back…I could die happily." Then her hand fell off his cheek. Sephiroth's unshed tears fell down his cheeks.

"No you can't leave me, Rose, you can't, I need you. I need you back with me, I can't go on without you. You were my strength, you were the person I always wanted, the woman I love more then I thought I could ever love. Rose you can't die. Wake up…Please…Rose open your eyes." Sephiroth pleaded to Rose's motionless body. Cloud threw his sword away and cried. Tifa broke down crying, Yuffie was right beside her crying also not caring about the materias that had dropped out of her hands. Barret punched the airship wall. "Rose, my love, please come back." He hugged her body closer to his. Then he felt something close to his side. He lifted his head and looked at it, it was a materia. A weird one, it shined a bright blue and green.

"Put this over her wound and tell my daughter, I'm sorry for treating her as if she is nothing. She has more courage than I would ever have, her love for you was truly her strength and that's a power I could never own. So please, I give these to you both as a wedding gift." The voice in Sephiroth's mind laughed and disappeared. Sephiroth did as he was told; he placed it over her wound. Then suddenly a bright blue and green light covered her body and then spread from her to everywhere else. The whole town was covered in it and so were the people. The light faded. Sephiroth looked around him, the town was restored to its natural beauty, the way it looked two years ago.

"We're cured!" He heard people yelling happily.

"Seph…" He quickly looked at his love in his arms. She was looking at him with her emerald green eyes. He smiled and pulled her closer to him. They kissed when he pulled back far enough.

"You're alive!" They parted and saw Tifa and everyone ran up to them. Rose and Sephiroth rose to their feet and Tifa hugged Rose. "I thought you were dead."

"I don't how I'm back but I'm happy that I am."

"Love," Rose turned to Sephiroth, "It was your father, he somehow gave me the materia, he was wrong, he now realizes that you were always stronger because of your love for me, he gave it to us as our early wedding gift." Rose's eyes widened.

"Really!" He nodded. She hugged him and kissed his passionately. "Than we won't disappoint him." She said after they parted. He nodded.

"Ok I'm ok, don't worry about me." Cloud said sarcastically. Rose ran over Cloud.

"I'm sorry brother." She said sadly. Cloud shook his head.

"It's ok if I had someone who I love just return to me I would forget about everyone for a little bit also." They laughed. (oh yeah just in case its still raining :D srry that I didn't clear that up.)

"Do you love Aerith?" Cloud seemed to be taken back from the question.

"Shouldn't you go make sure that Sephiroth is back to his old self." Cloud clearly tried to change the subject. Rose laughed.

"Do you love her yes or no?" Cloud looked down.

"Yes, I should have told her before she died." He said sadly.

"Cloud you always knew that I was special, I always had a strange power, right?" He nodded. "I am given to grant one wish, whatever wish you want."

"Keep it you may need it in the future."

"I want you to be happy. Do you want Aerith back so you can tell her how you feel about her?" (I love Cloud and Aerith together so don't you dare flame me)

"Are you sure?" Rose nodded, "Yes, I wish…I wish that Aerith was here living again." Rose smiled and nodded. Slowly the rain focused on one spot. Slowly the water began to form into a person. Once the rain drops have completed the form, the person became solid. It was Aerith. She breathed deeply and opened her eyes, she saw Cloud, she ran into his arms. He held her holding her as if she would just disappear.

"Cloud am I dreaming?" She asked while she cried.

"No, unless I'm dead." She laughed.

"I always loved you Aerith, I do with all my heart. I'm sorry I didn't protect you." Aerith shook her head.

"It wasn't your fault, my love. I have loved you since we first met. You need to stop blaming yourself. We are together now and that's all that matters now." They hugged. Rose was grinning as she walked over Sephiroth. He smiled as he pulled her into his arms.

"I just happened to notice that you're wearing the same outfit that you wore when we first met."

"It was always your favorite." He smiled. Then Cloud and Aerith walked over to the group. Everyone ran up to Aerith.

"Oh my god, you're alive. We all missed you so much." Yuffie said hugging Aerith."

"I was never far, I watched over each and everyone of you. You guys are my family I just never thought that I would be able to see you all again alive." She then turned to me. "Thank you so much Rose, you don't know how much it means me."

"You're welcome sister and welcome back." We hugged.

"I am sorry everyone for all the pain I have caused you." I heard my love say. Everyone just looked at him shockingly.

"It's alright Sephiroth, just glad that you're back to normal. Just don't go fucking psycho again."

"Yeah." Everyone agreed. I just laughed.

"Hey Rose you wouldn't happen to have anymore wishes that you could grant, would you?" Barret said nearly pleadingly.

"Sorry Barret, I don't have anymore powers. After one wish is granted I lose all my powers." I frowned.

"So are you an angel?" Yuffie asked.

"Yes I suppose. But now I'm a normal human and I could not want it any other way."

"Daddy!" I heard a little girl yell, it was Barrett's daughter, I smiled. Someday, someday, my Seph and I will have children, but first we have other things to worry about. But with my love, my family, and friends. Life just couldn't get any better.

A:N/ what did yall think? Like it or not. Please no flames, this is my first fanfic of ff7 and I don't really know all that happened. But I really do hope that you all enjoyed it. I know that I enjoyed writing it. So please review but I repeat NO FLAMES please. But g'night it's almost one and I have soccer conditioning in the morning. Good night and don't forget to review


End file.
